Dissidia: Nintendo
Game *Name = Super Smash Bros. 4: Project H *Kana = *Rōmaji = *Platform = Wii U (Modded) *Release date(s) = WW: TBA *Genre(s) = Fighting, Platforming *Mode(s) = Single player, Multiplayer, Online multiplayer *Rating(s) = ESRB: T *Developer(s) = Namco Bandai (Original), Sora Ltd. (Original), Heroton Productions *Publisher(s) = Nintendo (Original), Heroton Productions *Designer(s) = Masahiro Sakurai (Original), Eloy Rosario *Engine = Havok Project H is a gameplay modification, as well as an extention of Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, designed to make The Wii U version of Smash 4 combine with the 3DS version, as well as adding gameplay tweeks, characters, and certain gameplay elements as well. The development team is partly consisted of Project M members, as well as some of the in-house members of Heroton Productions, such as Christopher Melendez. While Downloaded as a Hack, Project H can also be used on a Standard Copy of Smash for Wii U should the system already been modified. list of Additions From Smash 3DS *Smash Run is now a playable game mode, offering different Maps as opposed to the one in Smash for 3DS. The Time limit can be changed to up to Seven Minutes and can also be played Online. *Trophies from the 3DS version had been added, though some retain their quality rather than being redone in HD. *All of the Stages from Smash for 3DS are Available, Granted they must be unlocked first. Additionally, My Music can be used on them, not limiting them to 2 Tracks per Stage. Overall *A New Story mode has been added called "Smashverse", a successor to Subspace Emissary. Stages and Characters can be unlocked by playing and completing this mode. **Like Subspace Emissary, The mode can be played with Co-Op, However the screen now splits when the two players are too far away from each other, and either player can enter doors or Warp to each other. **The Mode also allows online Co-Op. *Even more songs are added, some returning from Super Smash Bros. Brawl List of Changes from Smash for Wii U Characters With the Exception of DLC Characters (Lucas, Roy and Ryu etc.), More Characters are added and some are either replaced or removed (Such as Duck Hunt being removed completely and Mewtwo being there from the get-go). In addition, certain characters also have been demoted to Alternate Costumes, such as Dr. Mario for Mario, and Lucina for Marth. Some Characters are also changed to either have new movesets based on Project M, though retains Smash 4's engine. Costumes for characters mostly replace the alternate colors for Characters. Custom moves are still available, and is Amiibo Support (Though the Duck Hunt Amiibo is the only way for him to be used in-game). Mii Fighters still exist as well, adding onto Smash 4's 51 (53 counting individual Mii Fighters). Returning Character from Smash 4 New Characters Stages Returning from Smash for Wii U *'Battlefield' *'Big Battlefield' *'Final Destination' *'Mario Galaxy' *'Mushroom Kingdom U' *'Mario Circuit 8' *'Delfino Plaza' *'Luigi's Mansion' *'Mario Circuit (Brawl)' *'Yoshi's Woolly World' *'Yoshi's Island (Melee)' *'Gamer' *'Jungle Hijinxs' *'Kongo Jungle 64' *'75m' *'Skyloft' *'Temple' *'Bridge of Eldin' *'Pyrosphere' *'Norfair' *'The Great Cave Offensive' *'Halberd' *'Orbital Gate Assault' *'Lylat Cruise' *'Kalos Pokemon League' *'Pokemon Stadium 2' *'Port Town Aero Dive' *'Onett' *'Coliseum' *'Castle Siege' *'Flat Zone X' *'Palutena's Temple' *'Skyworld' *'Garden of Hope' *'Boxing Ring' *'Town and City' *'Smashville' *'Wii Fit Studio' *'Gaur Plain' *'Duck Hunt' *'Wrecking Crew' *'Pilotwings' *'Wuhu Island' *'Windy Hill Zone' *'Wily Castle' *'Pac-land' *'Suzaku Castle (DLC)' (Miiverse is cut due to Conflicts with Nintendo) Stages from Smash for 3DS Note: Some of the stages are tweaked so they either reflect a more recent game or fit the Wii U's Memory. *'3D Land' (Which becomes 3D World) *'Golden Plains' *'Rainbow Road' *'Paper Mario' (Which now Includes Super Paper Mario sections) *'Jungle Japes (Melee)' *'Gerudo Valley' *'Spirit Train' *'Brinstar' *'Yoshi's Island (Brawl)' *'Classic Dream Land' *'Corneria' *'Unova Pokemon League/N's Castle' *'Prism Tower' *'Classic Mute City' *'Magicant' *'Arena Ferox' *'Reset Bomb Forest' *'WarioWare, Inc.' *'Distant Planet' *'Tortimer Island' *'Balloon Fight' *'Living Room' *'Find Mii' *'Tomodachi Life' *'Green Hill Zone' *'PictoChat 2' *'Pac-Maze' New Stages These Stages are either made from Scratch, or return for Project M *'Fountain of Dreams ' *'Frigate Orpheon' *'Fourside' *'Hyrule Castle 64 HD' *'Metal Cavern 64 HD' *'Peach's Castle 64 HD' *'Pirate Ship' *'Mewtwo's Castle (New Stage)' *'Princess Peach's Castle' *'Isle O' Hags (New Stage)' *'Shadow Moses Island' *'Outer Haven (New Stage)' *'Infinite Glacier' *'Training Room' *'True Final Destination (New Stage)' *'Westopolis (New Stage)' *'Final Sigma Battle (New Stage)' *'Maze of Memories (New Stage)' *'Heroton Arena (New Stage)'